Home
by DjlovesHarry
Summary: Harry leaves Ginny....Does he come back? Most of all, how will Ron take it?....ya Im really bad at summarys.....so....RR


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the plot of it. That all belongs to J.K…

A/N: This is only a one shot….Hope you like it……I also wrote this at 2am so don't mind the bad grammar and the spelling mistakes.

(Enter song: "Home" by Michael Bubble)

Harry sat by himself in his New-York hotel room. He was sitting at a table writing a letter to Ginny. When he finished it, he put a piece of string around it, to tie it, and put it in a pile of un-sent letters. All adressed to her.

Ginny sat on her bed, looking at an album of photos. As she turned the pages, the pictures brought her back joyful memories. When she turned the page, she arrived to one of her and her brothers standing outside of Hogwarts. When she turned to the next page, she started crying. Harry was on the picture.

6 months earlier

"Ron…Ron wake up already!" Hermione yelled from the Weasley's kitchen.

A tired and sleepy Ron came down the stairs to his girlfriend and his little sister, crying.

"Whats wrong Gin?" he saked as he pulled a chair beside her, and sat.

Ginny took a tissue and wiped the tears away. But it was no use. They just kept on coming back.

"Harry….he….he left me a note telling me that he had to go off somewhere for a while and that he's not sure if he'll be coming back,"she said,"he wrote that he had to go figure out some stuff about Voldemort….and-and Dumbledore's death….including his parents and Sirius…..He just took off with out notice," she burst out crying.

6 months after

Harry paced around his hotel room with his luggage beside the door. With his wand in his pocket, he asked himself if he was ready to go back home, to his friends and family he so dearly loved.

To see Hermione again. The girl who helped him get through Hogwarts and tough times. His best friend.

To see Ron again. The boy who always gave him a place to stay during the summer holidays. His best friend.

And finaly, to see Ginny again. The one girl who always believed in him and was always there for him, when no one else was. His soul mate

Harry grabbed his luggage, and apparated in the first persons house that popped into his head.

Ron was in the Burrow's kitchen, doing the dishes that were assigned to him to do before his mother got back with Hermione.

"Stupid dishes," he mumbled."I can't believe I have to do these by hand."

"Hey…Ron…"

Ron quickly turned around to see Harry standing behind him with his luggage. Hermione and Mrs.Weasley then arrived in th kitchen.

"HARRY! YOU'RE BACK!" they both shouted as they ran towards him and hugged him.

Hary smiled. He had missed this kind of attention. But he didn't miss the attention that Ron was giving him.

"Ronald, say hi to Harry," Mss.Weasley commanded as Ron just turned his back and kept doing the dishes. He didn't say anything.

"Ron?" Hermione asked. Harry stood there knowing what was going on.

"Why should I? He dint even tell me or you, Hermione, or even Ginny, that he was leaving. His own girlfriend!"

"Ronald!" Mss.Weasley snaped.

"It's okay Mss.Weasley. I understand," Harry said.

Ron burst. "No you don't! You don't understand, because if you did, you would have realized how much pain you caused us. Especially Ginny, who by the way, is still crying these days, and you wouldn't of left with out saying a word!"

Harry sighed. "Look Ron….I'm really sorry."

"Sorry isen't going to cut it this time, Harry."

Ginny sat a her dinning room table, drawing in her notebook.When she finnised her drawing, she closed the book and started piking off raisins from the center piece of the table. As she sighed, she shivered. Somebody then put a blanket over her shoulders. Only one person in the world ever did that. Ginny slowly got up and turned around to see Harry standing right in front of her. They stood there for a couple of minutes. Ginny couldn't tell if this was a dream.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hey," Ginny said before she swung her arms around him and started crying. Harry held her tightly.

end

A/N: Hope you guys liked it...It's not one of my favorites but like I said...I typed this up at 2 am...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
